


Draecember 2017 Day Four: Memory

by Zillidan



Series: Draecember 2017 [4]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: ARGUS, Draecember 2017, Exploring, Mac'aree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillidan/pseuds/Zillidan
Summary: Jen and her sister Ennariel get into a few midnight hijinks back in their youth as the pair sneak out after bedtime for a little bit of exploring.





	Draecember 2017 Day Four: Memory

Jen sighed as she stared out the window from her large easy chair outside of the window next to her. At home in her manor, she disliked this time of year. It didn't matter where you went, it always felt like there was a chill in the air and the sun seemed to grace the sky for only a couple of hours a day before seemingly heading back off to sleep for the night. The study of the manor was dark, save for the flickering glow of the fireplace on the opposing end of the room. Sighing, she placed her book down and stood up, gently pushing her chair as it groaned and creaked along the floor, so that it faced out the window. She once again took her seat and looked out into the darkness. This window faced out over the hills in front of the manor, all the way down to the lands below her, still blackened by the darkness. As she sat back in her chair and watched, she closed her eyes and saw the foothills of her home in front of her again.

“Jenovaar, hurry up!”

Startled, she turned around to see her sister waving her on as she sprinted ahead through the grass. It was a cool, dark night and she and her sister had snuck off after bedtime. Ennariel kept bragging that she had “seen something cool” and kept teasing Jen about it over and over. After much convincing, her sister agreed to bring her along. She quickly followed after her, nothing but a small coat she managed to slip on over her nightwear, barely keeping her warm enough in the current conditions. The two ran up and down the foothills of rural Mac’aree, chasing each and giggling as they finally made it to the small forest only a few minutes away from their home. Ennariel quickly darted into the bush, while Jen slowly followed behind, eyeing the large trees in front of her. While the two of them always enjoyed playing in the forest during the day, it looked a little bit more daunting at night. She could hardly see in front of her, the only thing keeping her close to her sister was the gentle sound of her hooves on the occasional rock, twig or leaf. After what felt like a long time they emerged in a kind of clearing. She slowly walked up to her sister, panting as she saw her point.

“Look, its a cave! Isn't it so cool?”

Ennariel walked up to it, the small Eredar children dwarfed by the mouth of this large cavern. Jen gulped as she moved forward, peering into the inky blackness.

“Uh yeah… It looks really cool. Can we go home now?”

Her sister rolled her eyes, seizing her by the hand and pulling her towards it.

“Oh no, not after you got me to drag you out here to see it. Let's go exploring!”

Never one to refuse her sister, she nodded nervously as the two of them went into the cave. It was quite dark but shallow to the surface. They were able to navigate well through small cracks in the ceiling letting in bits of moonlight, but for the most part, they were blind. Fortunately, the cave only went straight back so they did not have to worry about getting lost. Jen nervously clutched her sister’s arm, the sounds between them only shallow breathing and the gentle clop of their hooves as they went forward. Suddenly there was a shifting sound, causing both of them to startle to a stop. Even Jen was worried now since her sister started to shake.

“H-hello? “Ennariel called out softly as the two continued to wait. Again, the sound of something shifting rang throughout the shallow cave, this time accompanied by the scraping of something against rocks and a low breathing sound. The pair stood perfectly still as time seemed to stop, no sounds, no nothing. Without warning, a bleat pierced the air, followed by a shriek and then the sound of something rolling around. Ennariel screamed and turned around, sprinting out of the cave holding on to Jen. Instead, she was knocked to the ground, but really not scared anymore. She stood up and walked out of the cave as her sister was outside, panting and bent over. They then heard the crunch of leaves and turned around. A smaller Talbuk, probably a child, gently hobbled out of the cave, shrieking and bleating before crashing onto the ground. They both walked up, her sister bending over to look at it.

“Look at its leg.”

She pointed to its front left leg. It looked like it had fallen down and injured itself and somehow made it back to the cave.

“We have to go home and tell Papa, we can't leave it here”

They stood up and started to run back home quickly. Their father would eventually come and rescue the poor creature, nurse it back to health, and the sisters had their own pet with them on their homestead until both of them left home.

Jen opened her eyes, once again greeted to the sight of the window. Yawning and rubbing her eyes, she stood up and smothered the fireplace as she made her way to bed. “I wonder what happened to that Talbuk…” thinking out to herself as she wandered to bed. Both she and her sister really loved that silly creature, yet neither of them worried about it when they left home and never thought of it again. She sighed again, thinking of her time on Argus, what it had become. Still, what little time she spent with her sister put a smile on her face, as she retired to her quarters for the evening.


End file.
